


coming home

by d12inspiration



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Size Difference, Virgin Caduceus Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d12inspiration/pseuds/d12inspiration
Summary: You and your lover, Caduceus, recover after a particularly harrowing battle.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Nein make it out of the blue dragon's lair brought on by the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks that Twiggy gave them.

"I think we should all go to bed. It's been a long day, a lot has happened, and we need some rest."

  
The rest of the Nein nodded in silent agreement. The previous fight ended in victory, yet left most of you shaken, solemn, and exhausted. You yourself still shivered from time to time, the cold night breezes on the ship's deck a jarring difference from the intense and searing heat of the blue dragon's lightning breath. You'd been hit back in the chamber. A long, twisting, crackling, and vibrant blue bolt decked you square in the sternum with a deafening noise akin to a thunderclap. It traveled up and around your body, carving new scars on and around your chest, neck, and arms. The next thing you remember is looking up at Caduceus, bearing the brunt of being shocked himself from touching one newly struck by lightning, but nevertheless persisting. A glowing golden white light emanated from his palm that warmed your chest and neck, and here you got a good look at his face.

  
He tried so hard to keep his signature calm demeanor, even in combat, but you saw it crack and start crumbling. His hard gaze flicked back and forth from your wound to your eyes, begging them to open again and your wound to close. He was mumbling your name over and over in between incantations. Once you connected with him again, he couldn’t help but exhale his relief, quickly swiping your hair out of your eyes and pressing a quick kiss to your forehead.

  
“That was scary,” he had said, trembling slightly and helping you to your feet. “Stand for me, dear. Come on now.” You had stumbled and leaned against your lover for a few moments, just long enough to stuff your hand into your components pouch for a handful of moonseeds.

  
“Thank you,” you whispered, your free hand resting on his cheek once you could stand on your own. You couldn’t tell if he could hear you over the incantations, the explosions, and all surrounding noise. “Always looking out for me.”

  
“Always,” he confirmed. And with that, Caduceus squeezed your hand, and you watched as he turned back to the beast, his form then instantly disappearing. The most subtle clouds of dust rose and fell with each of his footsteps, but you always knew where he was. You too turned back, crushing the moonseeds in your hand and throwing them upwards in a column. Your other hand retrieved a chunk of opalescent feldspar, holding it at the top of your hastily made column as you spat out your will in bloody arcane tongues and crafted a cylindrical beam of radiant moonlight to burn the dragon’s spiked back. Being engaged with Beau and Yasha, the dragon couldn’t move away in time. You watched with sickly sweet satisfaction as it reared back in pain, the heat from the moonbeam making the scales look like they boiled and bubbled. You steadied your hands that were charred a reddish black and moved the beam to follow the dragon. Gasps and heaving breaths filled your chest, mixing with debris, dust, and occasionally a few drops of your own blood running down into your throat, causing you to quickly cough it up so as to not break your concentration. You pushed further and closer, jagged breaths scraping against your throat until-

  
“Hey there.”

  
You noticeably jumped, your shoulders flying up in fear and surprise. Caduceus pulled his head back a few inches, but he kept his hand on your shoulder. You two were the only ones left on the deck.

  
“I was losing you for a minute there. Come back to me, okay?” He moved to where he was directly in front of you, a hand on each shoulder now. He gently rubbed a thumb back and forth across your collarbone, giving you a soft smile. “Wanna stay up here for some air?”

  
“Yeah,” you nodded, your voice still raspy. You brought your waterskin to your lips, taking a few generous swigs before walking with Caduceus to the side of the ship and crossing your arms on the railing. He nuzzled up close, wrapping an arm around you and resting his head on top of yours. You leaned into him, breathing in his scent. Smoky and floral at the same time, seemingly fitting with his interests in death and birth. He spoke first.

  
“How are we doing?” He murmured this into your hair after giving the crown of your head a soft kiss. Moments and moments more passed before you replied. He often didn’t handle near death situations terribly well, but today, he was doing much better than you were. He knew to wait, and he didn’t mind. His silence seemed to speak further for him: _Take all the time you need._

  
“I’m so scared,” you finally said. “That was terrifying.” A pause. “We almost died. A stupid move, a stupid mistake, and we all could have _died_.”

  
“Well, no one knew that was going to happen. Fjord certainly didn’t. No one’s to blame here, I don’t think.”

  
“Sure, but we still almost died. I think I might have, for a moment. You were there to help me, but still.”

  
“Yes, some almost did. We pulled together. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He trailed off at the end.

  
“You don’t seem very shaken at all from that,” you remarked, looking up at him. “What are you thinking about right now?” You both were used to being so frank with each other. You and Caduceus had met about a year ago, getting to know each other for months before pursuing anything remotely romantic. Being almost ridiculously honest with each other, you found, was most effective for you both. This came naturally to you both, as Caduceus was an open book, and you had no trouble letting everyone know exactly how you felt. Less an open book, but your cards were out on the table. Take it or leave it.

  
Caduceus looked out to the endless ocean as he spoke, the gentle sound of small waves lapping at the side of the ship underscoring his reply. “I’m thinking about you.” He tilted his head a little to the side, pressing his lips together for a moment. “I’m thinking about the group. And I’m thinking about how that could have gone a lot worse, but it didn’t. We made it, and everyone did something very important to defeating that dragon and getting out of that room. I’m proud of us, honestly. Proud of you.”

  
You were silent for a few moments before he asked, “Did that hurt your feelings?”

  
“I don’t think so, no.” You turned your body into him, wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes. “I guess I’ve just been very overwhelmed recently. So much has been going on.”

  
“ _So much_ has been going on,” he chuckled, returning the hug. “That’s _very_ true.” You two stayed there for a while in the other’s embrace. For quite the lithe man, Caduceus ran warm, and it never felt better than right now. “We’ve been going through a lot, and I should give you time to decompress.”

  
“ _This_ is my decompressing,” you whispered into his chest. “This right here.” He tightened his grip for a few moments before pulling away.

  
“Would you look at that,” he grinned, gesturing to the ocean. Looking over, you saw a school of what seemed to be bioluminescent jellyfish swimming by. A huge group of them must have made their way to the ship while you and Caduceus were speaking. Blues, greens, and the softest of pinks and purples twinkled and glowed in the dark ocean. You took his hand in yours as you watched, feeling a smile spread across your face.

  
“They’re beautiful,” you remarked, glancing up at him. His eyes were still trained on the jellyfish. It was quite dark on the ship, so the lights from the ocean were left to dancing across his face and armor. “Beautiful.”

  
After a few seconds of your staring, he caught your gaze, and he flushed a light pink. “Aw, come on, now,” he muttered, waving a dismissive hand. But you kept staring, your grin growing as he actively attempted to avoid eye contact with you. You giggled, propping your head on your hand, elbow to the railing as you kept looking at him and the lights glimmering across his face. His flush deepened, and he sighed, still with that adorably lopsided and dopey grin of his.

  
“Well, if that’s how you’re gonna be.” And in a blink, he had scooped you up in his arms bridal style, and he began walking downstairs.

  
“Caduceus-!” You gave a little yelp, careful not to make it too loud or come off as an alarm to the others. You giggled into his chest, looping your arms around his neck. He wasn’t one for muscle, but his little bursts of strength always caught you off guard. “What are you doing?”

  
“Nothing of consequence,” he smiled, never taking his eyes off of you. You glanced down at the floor every few seconds, making sure he didn’t step on anything or miss a step downstairs.

  
“Careful, baby,” you murmured, still smiling and holding tight.

  
“I’m plenty careful.” Approaching the door to your chambers, he slowly lowered you to doorknob height. He never set you down nor made motion for you to hop down, but simply brought you to its height so you could open the door. So you did.

  
He pushed the door further open with his hip, and used his foot to guide it closed behind you. He glanced wistfully at the lock, but instead just walked you closer to your shared bed. He sat down at the bed’s end, and you pulled yourself up to sitting upright in his lap. You ran a hand across the shaved side of his head, getting close enough to feel his breath on your lips but not quite making the connection yet. He kept the same distance from face to face, but hooked one arm around your waist to pull you closer. Your chests were pressed together now, but your lips remained centimeters apart. You glanced down at his lips before your eyes fluttered shut, the dim candlelight of the bedside tables giving a soft glow to the other side of your eyelids.

  
“I love you,” he barely whispered. It was a prayer traveling on the lightest night breeze to your ears. Goosebumps raised all along your arms and you sighed, not noticing before that you had been holding that breath.

  
“I know,” you smiled, closing the distance. At first it was chaste: sweet, tender, and understanding. He tasted like warm honey and tea leaves, now with the slightest bit of saltwater from recent escapades with the Nein.

  
Your hand glided down the side of his head to the back of his neck as you kissed him, always wanting him closer. Kissing Caduceus always left you hungry for more, and sometimes he was a downright tease with how slow he wanted to do things. Thankfully, his hold around your waist tightened, and you could tell, at least right now, that he wanted the exact same thing.

  
He moved his arms back underneath you, and he picked you back up. “C’mere,” he gave a husky murmur at that, giving you a little spin before laying you down on the pillows and crawling into bed next to you. He pulled you back in to a hungry, passionate kiss, and you hooked a leg around his thigh, your hand cradling the side of his face. His tail wrapped for a moment around your ankle before loosening and slowly traveling up your calf, your thigh, until giving it a squeeze and toying with the hem of your tunic.

  
You and Caduceus, despite being with each other for a long time, have never gone all the way. You’ve gone quite far before, but not yet all the way. It was an idea Caduceus had been warming up to for a long time, and you were slowly getting more comfortable with. Your heartbeat spiked at the realization of what might be to come, and you broke apart for a moment to whisper in a sweat, “Are we doing this? Are we-Are we going there?” Caduceus blinked, giving you another one of his soft smiles.

  
“If that’s what you’re comfortable with.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead. You could sense the hunger behind the small gesture, but he was genuine. Another realization hit you, and you broke out laughing.

  
“If we’re-If we’re doing this-“ you stuttered between laughs, bringing a hand to your flushing cheeks, “we should probably get out of our armor.” It just hit you that you were both still in full armor in bed, though Caduceus’s shield was sitting at the bedside. The same thought hit him too, and he started laughing and looking down at his breastplate.

  
“I suppose you’re right,” he chuckled, getting out of bed and beginning to remove his armor. “Gimme a hand, will you?”

  
“Sure, sure,” you grinned, climbing out and beginning to unfasten and unclasp his armor. “Turn around for me.” With your added help, he was out sooner than usual, and he helped you get out of yours. Thankfully, you didn’t fight in full plate armor, though.

  
You held each other then, and he ran his fingers through your hair. “You’re the beautiful one,” he cooed, gazing down at you.

  
“Shhh,” you flushed, bringing a finger to his lips. “We’ll both be.” And with that, you tugged at the hem of his shirt, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and pulled it off, tossing it into a corner of the room. He reached down and took yours off for you; you only had to raise your arms. At seeing your bare chest, his expression was a mix of suppressed awe at your body and hurt at seeing your new scars from the battle today. The hurt seemed to win out.

  
“Oh, come here,” he said, taking a knee to inspect the scars. The wounds had mostly healed due to multiple spells from him and Jester, but the scarring seemed to be here to stay. He ran a finger over the whole outline of it. You watched him, both touched by his ever-present concern, and a little self-conscious because your chest was completely exposed and he was _so close_.

  
“Hey,” you said, tilting his chin up so he could meet your gaze. “I’m safe here, okay? Me and you. Always looking out for each other. Always.”

  
Now it seemed to be his turn to worry about today’s goings on. His eyebrows crinkled in to each other, and he rested his head on your upper chest, nuzzling into your neck. “I can’t lose you,” he whispered, arms wrapping around your waist. “I almost did today.”

  
You placed a hand at the back of his head, holding him there and letting your head rest atop his. “We keep each other safe, don’t we? You can hear my heart beat. You’ve kept me going. We keep each other going.” He stayed there, synching his breathing up with yours. “Because we love each other.” His ears perked up the slightest bit at this, and you smiled.

  
“I love you, Caduceus.”

  
He melted into your embrace, and you kissed the top of his head. He finally looked up, taking your chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He stared into your eyes for a moment, and you could feel his love pouring into you through simply his gaze. He closed the gap, this time kissing you and picking you up from underneath your bottom, his other hand on your back.

  
You were both back in bed, hands roaming the other’s body with the fervor of two teenagers caught in their relationship’s honeymoon phase. He broke for only a moment, looking you in the eyes while muttering a few arcane words underneath his breath. You heard the door lock, and you just laughed.

  
“Mmm, c’mere,” you cooed, pulling him on top of you. He made a small noise of surprise, but played along. His hands stayed on your waist for a minute until hesitantly beginning their exploration across your chest. His fingers brushed across your nipples, his hands then becoming bold and each taking a breast. You inhaled a stuttered breath, pushing your chest up into his hands. He smiled into your kiss, using his thumbs and index fingers to squeeze at your nipples, testing the waters. He rolled them between his fingers until you began moaning into his mouth. He broke the kiss, grinning again before ducking his head into the crook of your neck. His fingers toyed and squeezed and even pulled up some, pulling another little whimper out of you.

  
You breathed out his name, hands resting on his upper back. Your head fell back into the pillows as he began kissing and nipping at your neck, sucking for a minute more before traveling down your body, glancing up at you before continuing.

  
“Is all of this okay?” Caduceus asked softly, hands sliding down to your hips. You let out a soft “ _Yes_ ,” before he took one of your nipples in his mouth. You gasped, hands moving to clutch the sheets. He closed his eyes, slowly working your nipple with his tongue, just tracing circles on and around it before starting to gently suck. He hummed while he worked your breasts, sending shivers down your spine. You looked down at him and brushed the hair out of his face. He looked up at this, lifting his face from your chest and beginning to move further down.

  
“W-Wait,” you stammered. “Do that again.”

  
“What, this?” And he took your other nipple in his mouth, this time pressing harder, sucking harder, and moving faster. Your breath hitched, and you could only get out a breathy, “Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Each affirmation flew out after a rushed breath. _Fuck_ , he was so warm. “Just like that, baby.”

  
He kept this up for another minute or two before breaking again and resuming his kissing down your torso. Caduceus glanced back up at you for a little confirmation before tugging your waistband down past your ankles and tossing it off of the bed.

  
You were almost surprised at his confidence in bed. You knew he had never actually done any of this before, but you also got the sense that he’s overheard some things. You were also as much of a sucker for romance novels as Jester was, and sometimes you forgot to hide them away. You wouldn’t be surprised if Caduceus had found them and flipped through a few out of sheer curiosity. Oh gods, you had no idea what he could have learned from listening to Jester and reading those books. At least it was all going to very good use.

  
You shivered at the cold night air wrapping around your now fully naked body. Caduceus felt this and began running his hands up and down your legs in an attempt to warm them in his grasp.

  
“Baby,” you giggled, looking down at him and immediately flushing. His mouth was positioned right over your core, hands now resting on either thigh, spreading your legs apart. “Oh.”

  
He turned his head away for a moment, embarrassed, but after a few seconds regained his composure. You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything other than “Please,” and he pressed his tongue against your folds.

  
“Oh, _gods_ ,” you exhaled, squeezing your eyes shut for a few moments. He hummed in appreciation, only making you buck your hips up and making your thighs tremor. Inexperienced as he was, he was working on pure passion, and it was more than enough. You could feel a bubbling tightness in your lower stomach grow at this, and the bottoms of your feet began getting very hot. You brushed the hair out of his face again, not able to stop yourself from watching him as he absolutely devoured you, tongue dipping into you a few times before traveling up and rolling over your clit. You gasped out at this, and he took it as a sign to stay there.

  
“Right there, _right there_ ,” you panted, trying desperately to stop your legs from shaking. That only made him press down harder, working your clit the same way he did your nipples. When he began sucking, you lost all restrain, almost crying out from how fucking good it all felt. “ _Caduceus-!_ ” He hummed again, almost sending you over the edge. “ _I’m gonna-I’m gonna come-_ ” you choked out, back arching into his grasp. And within seconds you did: you let out a quick shout, one hand tangled in your hair, the other clutching the sheets for dear life. But Caduceus kept going, continuing to eat you out until after your orgasm was done, and then some. Afterwards, he lifted his head, his face from his nose to his chin slick with you and your cum. He ran a hand over his chin to wipe it clean, giving you a mischievous grin while his face flushed a _deep_ pink.

  
You took a few breaths before sitting up, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling him back into you. Your kisses were almost forceful now, needy and, for the moment, dominating. He climbed back on top of you, but he yielded and melted into your form, absentmindedly grinding his hardening length against your leg. You were both moaning into each other’s mouth, hips bucking and legs still left with little tremors.

  
“Take them off.” You gestured with your foot moving along his ankle to indicate what you were talking about. “Let me see you.” He sat up, moving to slide off the bed for a moment. After a brief moment’s hesitation from slight embarrassment, he unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down to the floor, exposing his length already slick with pre-cum.

  
_Wow_.

  
You had never been very sexually active before or during your time with Caduceus, but you were absolutely positive that he had one of the nicest dicks around. On this ship, back in Shadycreek, didn’t matter. You thought he could definitely give the rest of the Nein a run for their money. Not only that, but it was big enough to where you were a little afraid that he might not fit. He was a big man, after all.

  
He averted his gaze, not quite knowing what to do next. “I’m a little embarrassed,” he muttered while his tail flicked nervously back and forth.

  
“Don’t be,” you reassured him, propping yourself up on an elbow on your side. “Caduceus, you’re beautiful.” He smiled at that, but glanced down and fiddled with his thumbs nonetheless. “Come here,” you coaxed, extending a hand out to him. He took your hand and climbed back into bed.

  
“Actually, I should grab something really fast,” you said, scrambling back out of bed and rummaging through the drawers in the desk provided in your chamber. “Just a second.” You found and pulled out a medium sized glass vial, uncorking it and slowly swirling the clear liquid around. “This should help.”

  
“What’s that?” Caduceus tilted his head to one side, also propping himself up.

  
“I, uh… I actually bought this back in Nicodranas,” you admitted, not making eye contact. “Just-Just in case.” After a moment, you climbed back into bed and glanced up at him. “You trust me?”

  
“Of course.” He blinked, still not catching on to what it was you were holding. You smiled and poured a generous amount into your other hand, leaving the cork on the bedside table.

  
“C’mere.” You worked the viscous liquid into your hand and fingers before spreading it along his length, starting at the head and working your way down. His breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes and knitted his brows together. You saw his muscles tense before starting to relax as you kept stroking him. “How’s that feel?”

  
He took a few deep breaths before responding. “Good,” he nodded slightly, still with closed eyes. “ _Real_ good.” You chuckled, using a little more of the liquid to finish covering the rest of him before corking the vial and setting it on the little table. While his eyes were still closed, you tightened your grasp ever so slightly and positioned your body below him and between his legs. Your jaw was almost aching from thinking about how much of him you could try to fit down your throat.

  
He was leaning back against the headboard and pillows now, little groans escaping his mouth with every pump of your hands. You were using both hands now to work his length, and it was then that you traced the tip of his head with your tongue. His eyes opened and his hips pushed up just a little, but enough to accidentally push the head into your mouth. He was _big_ , and you already had to really drop your jaw to fit it all in before trying to start bringing the shaft in, too.

  
He groaned out your name, and it sounded _delicious_. You had never seen him like this: breathing heavy and erratically, muscles twitching, eyelashes fluttering, and little whimpers dripping down into your bedroom like hot syrup down your body. He was at your beck and call, and his eyes were full of love, reverence, and a strange, scary, newly found, and exciting need. He weaved a hand into your hair as he watched your head slowly bob up and down, twisting left and right in a corkscrew each time. He never pushed you down or made you move one way, but he left it there, occasionally stopping hair from falling into your eyes.

  
You wanted to finish him just like this, to feel the head of his cock press down into the back of your throat, to make him cry out your name, to taste his hot cum or feel it run down your throat and miss your tongue entirely, he would be so far into you. But he was too big and you could only fit so much of him into your admittedly smaller mouth, so after a few minutes, you pulled back, your lips slick with him and the lube. He was fully erect now. He tilted your chin up again and wiped the excess lube from your lips, then bringing you back up to give you a few more quick kisses. You climbed on top of him, whispering through multiple hot breaths in between kisses:

  
“Take me. Right here, right now. I wanna feel you, baby. All of you, inside me.”

  
He turned you over, moving back on top with a surprising confidence and dexterity.

  
“You stay right there, and I’ll take good care of you.” And he slipped his middle finger into your opening that was nearly dripping wet at this point, not stopping until he hit knuckle. You sucked a quick breath in, not noticing that you didn’t completely exhale until he started moving it. His hands were significantly larger than yours, so one finger felt like two of yours. You began thrusting your hips up to match the rhythm of his fingering, smiling into the kisses and rocking up against him. He took that as a sign to add another finger to further stretch you. He also began rubbing against you with his thumb and palm, searching again for that spot that made your body ache with pleasure when his tongue rolled across it. After a few moments, he found your clit and began pressing down on it in little circles as he continued fingering you, adding the rest of his fingers after another minute. You groaned into the kisses, both hands on either side of his face. He was testing your limits tonight, and even you didn’t fully know how far you could go.

  
Your head tilted back, and you just tried to steady your breathing as he quickened his pace and began nipping at your neck again. “Make noise for me,” he grinned, and he pressed the heel of his hand back down on your clit. That forced a small cry out of your mouth, and you had to stop yourself from clapping a hand over your mouth. People were sleeping, but he didn’t care. “I want to hear you.” His fingers curled and it took most everything you had not to call out his name in the dead of night.

  
“ _Oh_ , that’s it,” you panted, beads of sweat rolling down the back of your neck. “I want you so bad. I want to feel you-I wanna feel you fucking _pounding_ into me, Caduceus-” Your voice became lower and more demanding, despite his current position of power on top of you. You glanced down, and you could see him slowly stroking his length with his other hand while he rapidly fingered you.

  
“Come on, let me feel you,” you coaxed through erratic breaths, running a hand through his hair. “Every last fucking inch. I want all of you.”

  
Wordlessly, he removed his fingers, wiped them off for a half second on the sheets, and grabbed your wrist. He intertwined your fingers together and pressed your hand down into the pillows as he took the head of his length and slowly worked it inside of you. You groaned out loudly through gritted teeth, back arching as his full length stretched you like no other.

  
“ _Fuck_ ,” you gasped out, low and slow as he eventually pushed all the way in, inch by inch. He exhaled, burying his head into your chest and kissing in between your breasts. He kept himself there for a minute, letting both of you adjust to this feeling before looking up with those big, round, pink eyes. He squeezed your hand, and his lips fell into that dopey, lopsided grin that made your heart melt every time you saw it. You just nodded weakly and smiled, your face cherry red from blushing.

  
He slowly began moving, the friction drawing groans out of both of you. You had to close your eyes, the physical sensations almost overwhelming, but you could still feel his eyes trained on you, on your expression. Slow out, slow back in. Out, in, out, in, finding a rhythm. Your arms were looped around his neck, and the both of you at this point practically melded your bodies together as close as you could get. After at least a solid minute of this, he began to pick up just a little speed. Your fingers dug down into his fur, and you lifted your hips back up.

  
“You like that?” Your heartbeat spiked at the thought of him talking dirty to you, but he sounded just genuinely interested in if you were okay with all of this. You responded by pulling him in for another kiss, this time tender, this time slow and deep.

  
“Yes,” you whispered against his lips. “Just like that.” He closed the small gap again, this time adding on a little more speed down below than before. You could hear his heartbeat in his throat as he did this, feel it in his chest.

  
After a few minutes he was thrusting inside of you with ease, and your body had begun really adjusting to his size. The bubbling heat in your core was back and stronger than ever, and Caduceus gaining speed only fanned the flames.

  
“Try to-Try to angle up a bit,” you said, glancing away again in embarrassment. He did, and you felt him rub again and again over your g-spot, almost making your eyes roll back. Your toes curled, and your nails dug into the back of his neck and upper back.

  
“Harder,” you challenged. He blinked in genuine surprise, but obeyed. At this speed, the added force of his size made him nearly slam into you, making you both cry out. “ _Yes, yes, yes_ ,” you panted, a hot tear rolling down the side of your face as you felt yourself about to reach your limit. You could tell he was, too, from the way he was gritting his teeth and tensing his muscles. He sped up to a pace you could not keep up with, and you let out a cry as you came loudly in his embrace, his own climax quickly following. His teeth could have broken skin against your neck, but he pulled away just in time.

  
He continued thrusting as you both rode out your orgasms, and began to slow as they died down. Eventually he pulled out, breathing shakily and trying to steady his arms before giving in and collapsing to your side.

  
“How are you feeling?” He teased while catching his breath. You took a few seconds to catch your own breath before grabbing the pillow behind your head and smacking his chest with it. He recoiled in surprise, yet still keeping some smile.

  
“Good gods, Caduceus,” you giggled, burying your face in his chest. You took a few more breaths to steady your giddiness before wrapping your body back around his. “That was amazing.” You heard him chuckle again before feeling him tip your head back up to meet his.

  
“Kiss me,” he muttered, bringing you into him again. You hummed into this kiss, hands getting lost in his vibrant pink hair.

  
“It’s like you’re always looking out for me,” you joked, mumbling that sweet little remark onto his lips and into his mouth before kissing him again. You two were a jumbled mess of limbs, all intertwined and curved together in the middle of your bed.

  
He broke apart only for a moment to reconnect his gaze with yours. With bodies pressed together, he left only a breath in between your lips and his. His voice was low, and smooth, just like the honey that his mouth always tasted like. Your love and his mouth like honey.

  
“Always.”


End file.
